User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper? Pt. 22
Shipless on the Ask or Dare Show ... ... ... Nikki: 'Shipper? That's your cue! ... '''Nick: '''Shipper? Are you alive? '''Nikki: '''SHIPPER! HEL-LO! '''Nick: '''Oh no! Shipper is--MISSING! '''Jesse: '''Aw, that's a shame. That means we have to shut down the show...*in head* BOO YAH! *air horn* '''Nikki: '''Uh, no! We're co-hosts, remember?! We'll run today's episode. Shipper's probably just running late.So this first one is from Peaceable Kingdom, and-- '''Pece: '*teleports in* I heard the news! Shipper is missing! 'Nick: '''I know! It's terrible! '''Petra: '''It is? '''Pece: '''YES! We Wikiers aren't Wikiers for nothing! But still, if the show is still going, I wanted Harper, Olivia, and Ellie to have a redstone competition. '''Nick: '''Why waste time on that when we can make it-- '''Olivia: '''Oh no...ohhhhhhhh no...! '''Co-Hosts & Pece: '''SPEED DARING! Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #48 '''Olivia: '''Prepare to be out-witted! '''Ellie: '''Pfff! Good luck! I'm a member of the Order of the Stone! '''Harper: '''But I'M an Old Builder! Can you say as much? '''Redstone Trio: '''AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! *start building* '''Nick: '*chanting* Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! 'Nikki: '*chanting* Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Dare #49 'Nick: '''Ivor! Play Ham Ham Heartbreak! '''Kirbyfan: '*teleports in* SHIPPER IS GONE?! *looks around* Oh boy! I'm on the show! 'Ivor: '*sarcastically* Congrats! And thanks for the dare I'm about to suffer! *turns on Ham Ham Heartbreak* ~Time Skip~ 'Ivor: '''Harper...please...be mine...? '''Harper: '*on top of giant PAMA remake* What'd you say, Ivor? 'Ivor: '''o/////o Um...I...WAS TALKING TO THE HAMSTER! '''Kirbyfan: '*facepalm* Dare #50 'Nikki: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Fight an army of Zombie Pigmen! '''Slayer: '*teleports in* YES! I'M ON THE ASK OR DARE SHOW! HI, WIKIA! I mean, I'm worried about Shipper and all, but I'm STILL SO PUMPED! 'Lukas: '*ears bleeding* Good to know, dude. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a death to attend to. *walks into Nether portal* 'Slayer: ...'Does anyone else find it odd he just accepted his fate like that? 'Jenny: '''Wait! Lukas! Pigmen--! '''Lukas: '*falls out of portal w/ cuts and bruises* 'Jenny: '...attack in groups. 'Lukas: '''A little WARNING would have been nice! Dare #51 '''Nick: '''Jesse and Petra! Act like stone cold Steve Austin and stunner the Classic Order for lying to the world! '''Petra: '''Finally! *slams folding chair on Gabriel's back* '''Gabriel: '*back broken* 'Jesse: '*noogies Soren* 'Soren: '*bald* 'Jesse & Petra: '*stunner Magnus and Ellegaard* 'Magnus & Ellie: '*unconscious* '''Nick: '''Hehe, that's a good look for you, man. Funny that Costlyllama51 didn't teleport in, too. '''Nikki: '''They never requested to be on the show... Dare #52 '''Nikki: '''Order 2.0! Football match, stat! '''Jakero: '''Um, what about the Classic Order? And where's Shipper? '''Nikki: '''Classic Order just got rekt by the Jetra team, and Shipper is a ghost now. '''Jakero: \:| 'Lukas: '*blindly charges towards Axel w/ football* 'Axel: '*clotheslines Lukas and make a touchdown* 'Nick: '*dying w/ laughter* End of Speed Daring 'Nikki: '''Well, that was fun and whatnot, but it's not the same without Shipper... '''Jesse: '''Yeah...even I kind of miss them. '''Jenny: '''Would someone please explain why random people are teleporting into the studio? '''Alex: '*teleports in* Hey! I am not random! I'm the bureaucrat for this Wiki! *RKOs Jenny* And don't you forget it! 'Nick: '*sniffles* It makes my heart sing to see such a devoted Wikier... 'Alex: '''Aw, shucks. '''Becky: '*teleports in* So it wasn't a rumor! Shipper really isn't here! 'All (except Co-Hosts & Guest Stars): '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE WHITE PUMPKIN! *ded* '''Becky: '''Whoops. Probably should have taken this off before I got here. '''Hooey: '*teleports in* OMG, it's Petra! *runs over to Petra* Hi! I'm your biggest fan! 'Petra: '*wakes up* Well, that's flattering... 'Hooey: '*shoves biscuit into Petra's mouth* TASTE THE BISCUIT! 'Petra: '*choking* 'Nikki: '*snickers* Anyways, we need to get moving. Pece, if I'm correct, you had a question to ask Lukas. 'Pece: '''I did: What if someone else loved Jenny? Question #16 '''Lukas: '*wakes up* The world will be short one person. *ded again* 'Co-Hosts & Pece: '''O.O... '''Nick: '''Well, at least he was frank. I would be hiding if I were you. There's a trash can down the hall to the left. I used it when Axel chased me for catching Olivia. (Thank goodness no one ships Nivia...) '''Pece: '*hides in trash can* 'Nick: '*slams on sticker that reads "Deliver to Crown Mesa"* End of Questions 'Nick: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wiki-- '''Alex: '''Nikki! I just got a message from the government! '''Nikki: '''Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of the outro... '''Alex: '''No, this is important! They said this show needs a main host, or even a sub-host! Co-hosts just don't cut it! '''Nick: '''Well, I find that rather insulting. '''Alex: '''That's not the worst of it! If we don't get a sub-host, they'll cancel the show! '''All (and I mean all): '''WHAT?! '''Jakero: '''No more dares? '''Becky: '''No more questions? '''Slayer: '''No more laughs? '''Hooey: '''No more biscuits? '''MG101 & Hooded Figure: '*teleport in* 'Becky: '''MonsterGal101? What are you doing here? And who's that? '''MG101: '''We heard about the situation, and we want to help! Ever since-- '''Hooded Figure: '*holds up hand to silence MG101* You said you needed a sub-host? 'Hooey: '*chews biscuit nervously* Um...yes? 'Hooded Figure: '''Then I'll be that sub-host. '''Slayer: '''You?! '''Jakero: '''But we don't even know who you are! '''Hooded Figure: '''On the contrary, Jake... '''Jakero: '...How...do you... 'Hooded Figure: '''You all know me quite well. I'll be sure to keep things in ''Order ''and ''Command ''this show until Shipper is found. *removes hood* '''All: '*GASPS* '''Jenny: '''THE ORDER OF THE COMMAND BLOCK?! ~To be continued...~ Category:Blog posts